


in you ( i have found what i've been searching for)

by wuzhesmochi



Category: QCYN2, SNH48, Youth With You, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Roomates, Wow so much angst, domestic lingqi!!, gays and panicked gays, kicking doors down, oblivious tingz, social media au turned into a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzhesmochi/pseuds/wuzhesmochi
Summary: in which jiaqi thought her dorm neighbour was choking and kicked down their door to go save them... but it turned out they just had a cold meaning lingzi now has to live with jiaqi until her door is fixed.orlingzi and jiaqi are two dumbasses that can't stop complicating things for themselves.
Relationships: Liu Lingzi/Xu Jiaqi
Kudos: 38





	in you ( i have found what i've been searching for)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so if you are a mutual of mine on twitter you would know this was my au. i had decided to make it into a fic as i express myself a lot better with words and updating takes a toll on me and it's hard to be consistent with it. i hope you enjoy <3

lips parted, legs jerking, shoulders thrashing… 

her eyes snapped open.

she sat up warily, once again surrounded by darkness. standing up meekly, her weak legs carried her to the bathroom as her head throbbed, the beat of her heart hammering her aching body like a drum.

with the flick of a switch, the light blinded her but she forced her eyes open. looking upon her reflection, her shoulders slumped. her sweatshirt hung longer than her arms, hair… a beautiful mess and her eyes, the nights of constant rude awakenings were starting to present themselves within the dark circles. 

“when will you leave me alone?” she asked no one in particular, with a strained voice. 

the running of the tap and the icy cold water hitting her skin was like a slap to the face. she couldn’t help but glare at herself. she peeled her eyes way and rested her fist against her reflection.

—

1am slowly morphed into 3am.

jiaqi sat on her bed, drawing with her bedside lamp dimly lit. the pencil stopped in its track, a rough form taking up her page, as she heard strange noises.

she wasn’t a fan of being interrupted while sketching so she plugged her earphones in but she found the noise gradually getting louder. she set her book and pencil down and slumped against the bed frame, rolling her head back, eyebrows furrowed. she ripped the earphones out by the wire and snatched her phone off her bedside table. it only unsettled her more, she should’ve known her friends would be like this. (being annoying and stupid like friends do, that is)

pacing back and forth between her room, it irked her even more. she abruptly stopped and it took her a moment to realise the noise was coming from her neighbour. choking, to be specific. 

her annoyance morphed into concern and panic.

she was stuck in a trance, not knowing what to do or how to help. she bit her lips and ran her fingers through her hair, looking around like a lost puppy. without thinking, this time, she rushed out the door and halted herself as she arrived at the next room. 

she was hesitant at first but still followed through. jiaqi slammed her foot against the door as hard as she could and the door went crashing down and the plaster beside it ripping off. she smirked at the strength she didn't know she had, but the smirk turned into concern in a flash.

the girl in front of her continued spluttering, with wide eyes. she rushed forward, sat down beside her and patted her back as a means of soothing her. everything slowed down right in front of her eyes, the brunette was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were captivating and jiaqi couldn’t snap herself out of it until the girl pointed at the glass of water on her counter top, jiaqi quickly understood and fetched it for her.

after taking a few sips, the girl stared at her ruined front door and stated hoarsely “i was just coughing…” jiaqi stared at her blankly and tilted her head slightly. “sorry?” she asked, confused. “you were choking… no?” 

the brunette raised her eyebrows and stood up, as if sizing jiaqi up. 

“i have a cold.” she stated stoically, jiaqi bit the inside of her cheek and immediately felt a pang of guilt. “oh uh…”

she felt like she got slapped in the face. she wanted to tell the girl that her coughing interrupted her time to find peace, how she was tired of her own night terrors and how worried she was for her. but jiaqi wasn’t like that, she didn’t think the girl needed or wanted to hear it.

“sorry, i was just concerned."

a long pause.

i’ll pay for the damages?” she asked, wincing.

“alright… but i don’t think i’ll get this fixed anytime soon. it’s literally 3:40 in the morning.” 

“you can stay over at mine if you don’t mind.” jiaqi offered.

“you’re a stranger.” the girl stated, yet again with her cold tone. jiaqi pursed her lips a bit. “well… i'm xu jiaqi, nice to meet you.” she said holding her hand out. the brunette took her hand with a firm grip. “liu lingzi.”

“also, i wouldn’t want to intrude. i’ll sort this out.” lingzi told the girl. “no, no. i insist, since i caused…. this. but only if it isn’t inconvenient.” jiaqi added, awkwardly gesturing towards the door lying on the floor.

lingzi was never one to rely on others but yuyan hated, loathed, detested and despised sharing space with others and eliwa already had a roommate.... and since the girl did offer she might as well take her up on it. 

“right, thanks.” jiaqi just nodded and led lingzi to her dorm. 

the tension between them was thick and jiaqi let out a quick “you take the bed, i’ll be on the couch if you need anything.” lingzi furrowed her eyebrows “no that’s not proper, this is your home. i’ll occupy your couc-“ “no that’s not right, you’re a guest and i ruined your door-“ “please just-“ “you know what? get on the bed, we’ll be sharing.” jiaqi let out it a firm tone. 

lingzi just sighed. she hated every bit of this, did this girl not know of personal space and comfort zones?

(she assumed not)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter so it's a lot shorter
> 
> if you have anything you want to ask feel free to follow me on my curious cat, i will try my best to answer your questions.  
> my cc: [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sunruiluvbot)


End file.
